


solace

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, maybe a semi-vent fic thing, this is really just some incredibly pathetic self indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: quite the indulgent fic huh. it'd be nice if this really happened but that's impossible hm. unfortunately nico aint real. it's a comforting idea but it really just can't happen. just reality things.anyways yeah. this is all i can really write for now.the past few weeks have been absolutely abysmal and everything just basically hurts yanno. i feel nothing but pain, brain's constantly confused and scrambled. makes me want to die. i guess, all i can do is self harm for now /shrug.updates for my other fic will pretty much always be late now. sorry bout that.i wonder why i even posted this here. seems selfish and attention seeking. maybe next time i'll keep my thoughts to myself.





	solace

As you entered the apartment, Nico immediately dragged you to her couch, pushing you against it and laying your tired body down.

"Stay here, and don't do anything stupid." she orders, leaving the room. You don't know why she's being like this. They were just old scars. Well ok, some of them may be new. But it was nothing special. You only did it to feel alive.

Nico returned to the living room carrying a huge, fluffy blanket, some pillows and a small array of plush toys. She pulled the blanket over you and dumped the plush toys all over your head. Kneeling down, she starts gently petting your hair.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing." You mumble.

"Self harm isn't just 'nothing'. Tell me what's bothering you."

Too tired to even think up of a reply, you snuggled deeper into the blanket, grabbing one of the plush toys on the way and hiding yourself away from Nico.

"Alright then. I won't bother you if you don't feel like speaking."

Nico leaned forward, tightly hugging you as best as she could.

"Just know that you're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> quite the indulgent fic huh. it'd be nice if this really happened but that's impossible hm. unfortunately nico aint real. it's a comforting idea but it really just can't happen. just reality things.
> 
> anyways yeah. this is all i can really write for now.
> 
> the past few weeks have been absolutely abysmal and everything just basically hurts yanno. i feel nothing but pain, brain's constantly confused and scrambled. makes me want to die. i guess, all i can do is self harm for now /shrug.
> 
> updates for my other fic will pretty much always be late now. sorry bout that.
> 
>  
> 
> i wonder why i even posted this here. seems selfish and attention seeking. maybe next time i'll keep my thoughts to myself.


End file.
